Melting Ice
by Crysaline
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED Ginny Weasley is on the road to change Draco, but what if the new Draco isn't exactly what she expected? DG
1. is it even possible?

A.N. // this story is part of a 3 part series. (This is the first story in the series) please enjoy! Please read and review, but no flames please!  
  
Disclaimer // Je ne possed pas Harry Potter. (I do not own Harry Potter) [Trying to practice French…I hope that is right…]  
  
Summary // Tired of attitude, Ginny tries to change Draco. Instead, she gets a different attitude…focused on her. D/G  
  
Chapter 1 // Is it even possible?  
  
Draco's cold sneer filled the street of Knockturn Alley. He followed his controlling father into a shop that had a sign that read "Forbidden Dark Magic Books Sold Here.  
  
"Do not touch anything." Lucius demanded his son.   
  
Draco nodded quietly and followed his father. They walked up and down the aisles, staring at the torn up binds of the books.  
  
"Father, what exactly are we buying?" Draco questioned his father.   
  
"Deatheater guide…only for you." Lucius said, sliding his fingers on the spines of all the books.  
  
"Why can't I use your old copy?" Draco asked.  
  
"Mine is different." Lucius responded firmly. He grabbed one of the books in the bookcase and rubbed the page edges. A symbol lit up in the front of the cover and whispered an incantation.  
  
"I'll pay for the book; you get your supplies in Diagon Alley." Lucius commanded his son.   
  
Draco wiggled his fingers in front of his father and watched him slip a few galleons into his palm. He walked out of the store, hands in pockets, and whistled a random tune. He reached deeper into his pockets, searching for the galleons his father had given to him. Instead, the galleons lied down on the street.  
  
"That would be mine, thank you." Draco said, as he pressed his foot onto Ginny's hand.  
  
"Well, if you didn't step on my hand, maybe I would have given it back to you." Ginny said.  
  
Draco laughed. "You give me my money? Probably you were going to take it to your family and buy your dinner with it."  
  
"We're not that poor, Draco. You're the one who's poor." Ginny replied.  
  
"Me, poor? I'm the one with a few galleons!" Draco yelled.  
  
"You're poor with heart, spirit, all the other stuff you don't have that my family has." Ginny said, flattening the crinkles on her robe. She walked away.  
  
  
  
Poor, yeah right. That bitch. Draco thought. He walked into the broom shop, jingling the coins in his pocket.  
  
***  
  
Ginny and Hermione sat down on a bed, admiring the walls in the room.  
  
"Sixth year…I hope it doesn't go by too fast." Hermione said.  
  
Ginny fell back. "I wish it goes by fast. I don't want to see certain people for a century!"  
  
"Certain people like…who?"  
  
"Well…there's Michael Corner, that one kid, some kid in Hufflepuff, and Draco Malfoy. I wish Draco Malfoy died or something."  
  
"He'll die someday, when the time is right."  
  
"How about the other people I mentioned?"  
  
"They'll die too."  
  
***  
  
"Fifth year is the hardest year in the world." Karen, Ginny's Gryffindor friend, said. Her brown eyes glittered in the sunlight, reflecting the sky. Her shoulder length brown hair was usually a little bit frizzy, but today she had spent the time to brush her hair.  
  
"It's the whole test taking idea. Whoever invented that should live in a shack with Voldemort." Ginny replied.  
  
Karen smiled slightly. She grabbed her broomstick and started flying around in circles. She paused in midair, waiting for Ginny. She blushed slightly at the sight of Draco Malfoy. Karen admired his bad boy/rebel attitude and his charming looks.  
  
Ginny looked sickly at her friend. "If his looks matched his personality then I wouldn't think it's sad that you like him."  
  
"It's not sad! It is lovely! Just look at that charming smile!"  
  
"You call that a charming smile? I call it a sneer; others would call it a sneer too."  
  
"Well, look at him now. His eyes are fluttering like butterflies."  
  
"That's a glare."  
  
"Just love him, damn it!"  
  
"He's not my type."  
  
"What exactly is your type?"  
  
"Handsome."  
  
"Draco's handsome."  
  
"They have to be charming."  
  
"Draco's charming."  
  
"They have to look nice or have this certain gaze that's dreamy."  
  
"Like I said, Draco has all that."  
  
"Lastly, they have to be nice, thoughtful, friendly, and most of all someone not like Draco Malfoy."  
  
Karen paused. "Again, Draco has all those qualities."  
  
"He does not!"  
  
"If he changes, then he would have those qualities."  
  
"Well if you want me to have a certain liking in him too, change him!"  
  
"It's not that easy…"  
  
***  
  
"Is it even possible to change the sky into the sea and the sea into the sky? Is it even possible to say 'I love you' when you really want to say 'I hate you'? Is it even possible to change the nicest kid in the land into a big idiot? Is it even possible to give a stranger a name and keep them a stranger? Is it even possible to turn a bad boy into a gentleman?" Ginny said.  
  
Professor Mignon, the creative writing professor, clapped. "Tres bien! Bravo! Bravo!"  
  
"Professor, I'm not done." Ginny said.  
  
"Continue then."  
  
"Answer me Karen! Now! I'm finished now." Ginny said, with a small smile. She received a plentiful amount of applauses.  
  
Karen smiled. "Professor Mignon, I'd like to go next if that's all right."  
  
"Okay Karen. What's the title of your poem?"  
  
"It's possible. A response to Ginny's poem, Is it even possible? Sorry if it doesn't make sense."  
  
"It's all right. Please recite your poem for us."  
  
"It's possible to change the sky into the sea and the sea into the sky. Find that one person who changes your life and can turn your world upside down because his love for you will amaze you like whoa. It is possible to say 'I love you' when you want to say 'I hate you'. A simple lie may break your heart, but not as much as losing the one you love. It is possible to change the nicest kid in the land into a big idiot. Look at a certain Malfoy, read his biography. His life filled with sadness has enough tears to hold an entire sea. It is also possible to turn a bad boy into a gentleman. Everything is possible—and then I give up. Sorry if it didn't sound like a poem."   
  
"Lovely! Well the bell has rung! See you on Thursday."  
  
Ginny walked up to Karen. "Fine, I'll change him."  
  
~~~  
  
A/N please review! Thank you! (remember no flames!) 


	2. extra buttery pancakes

**Recap** // Ginny's friend, Karen, has just persuaded her to try to change Draco.

**Chapter 2** // extra buttery pancakes

                Ginny sat down on her bed, reading a book.  Moments later, Karen had entered the room.

                Karen smiled happily in front of Ginny. "Once you like him, you'll know how I'll feel." 

                Ginny ignored her friend and started reading more of "Potions: Revealed." Professor Snapped assigned her to read the book to improve her potion making.

                Karen tapped Ginny's head with a wand. "Are you really going to do it?"

                Ginny dropped her book. "Karen, you do know you were talking about someone…without saying their name. Did you also know I wasn't paying attention to what you said about so and so?"

                "Well, if you knew I was talking about someone, then you were listening!" Karen smiled. "Besides, I was talking about Draco."

                "You've been talking about him all day!"

                "I always talk about him."

                Ginny looked back into her book staring at the picture of an empty vial. Somehow, the idea of smashing it over Karen's head had come to mind, but she could not do that. Karen is her new best friend. "You should start a fan club."

                "Why? What's a fan club going to do to help me get Draco?"

                "You're Obsessed!"

                "I am SO not obsessed."

                "In the morning, I hear 'I wonder what Draco is doing' or 'I wonder who Draco dreamed about.' At noon, 'Look how cute he is' or 'Draco and I are eating the same thing!' Most importantly, 'Draco's the hottest thing on Earth. He's the new type of fire' or 'If Draco was cold, I'd share my blanket with him.' I can't stand it anymore!"

                "Get off my bed."

                "This is my bed."

                Karen jumped off Ginny's bed and walked to her own in the corner. She sat down mocking Ginny. "Oh look, I'm Ginny and I'm complaining about Karen's liking for Draco. Blah blah blah!"

                Ginny threw one of her round pillows at Karen. 

~

                Crabbe and Goyle followed Draco around as usual.  Draco led them to the common room and sat down on one of the black, leathery couches. "It's time for a meeting of the DGC [Draco Goyle Crabbe] club. Where's our secretary?" Draco queried.

                "I'm coming!" Pansy yelled from the staircase. She sat down next to Draco. "Millicent couldn't come. She has tons of homework and still recovering from that nasty flu."

                "Okay, let's begin. Pansy, please review our last meeting." Draco said.

                "We discussed the Dream Team, avoidances, and the new first years." Pansy reviewed, scanning her notes.

                "Well tonight we will talk about Ginny Weasley."

                "Why Ginny Weasley?" Crabbe asked confused.

                "Blaise heard that Ginny and her friend are on a quest and the quest has to do with me." Draco said. 

                Crabbe and Goyle nodded.

                "Not only does this quest have to do with me, but Karen wants Ginny to fall in—excuse me—love with me." Draco said.

                Pansy continued scribbling in her parchment. "Your point is?"

                "I'm about to create a fan club." Draco said.

                "You're so self-centered." Pansy said.

                "I thought of something else too. Something great…"

~

                Karen, still sitting in her corner, threw a paper airplane at Ginny. 

                Ginny turned on the lamp. "Karen, it's midnight!" Ginny threw back Karen's airplane.

                "I know, but if I don't show you my picture…it'll never go to the hands of Draco Malfoy." Karen said, climbing into her bed. "I had a weird daydream that you two were falling in love around breakfast time."

                "That's too early." Ginny yawned. "I'm going back to sleep."

***

Ginny sat down at the edge of the Gryffindor table and stared at a pile of pancakes. "Suddenly, these look like clouds."

Karen looked at her and her pancakes. "They look like burned clouds to me…or maybe even lightly browned clouds."

Ron, also staring at Ginny's pancakes, rotated Ginny's plate. "You're probably staring at the butter on top."

"I'm going to complain to the elves." Ginny said angrily. "They put too much butter on my pancakes again! They want me to get high cholesterol and suffer from a serious stroke or heart attack!" 

Ginny started walking towards the kitchen outside of the Great Hall with her plate of extra buttery pancakes. Her eyes fixed upon Draco's eyes, which were staring right at her.

"Virginia Weasley, it's a surprise to find you by the kitchen or wherever you are about to go. What brings you here?" Draco said, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen.

"Butter." Ginny said. She pretended to ignore the Malfoy.

"Butter? They put too much butter on my pancakes too!" He said, making it seem like he put the extra butter on her pancakes.

"Did you know that you're pressing upon my neural transmitters in a deleterious manner?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, please stop talking like that mudblood Granger."

"That _mudblood_ is my f-r-i-e-n-d." Ginny said angrily. She threw her plate at Draco. The butter will act as gel to hold your brain into place!" She stormed off angrily.

"Operation G.I.N.N.Y: Mission one—failed." Draco said quietly.

Ginny smiled as she reached the door to the Great Hall. "Operation D.R.A.C.O: Mission one—completed." 

"What do you mean mission one? Is it a mission about loving Draco Malfoy?" Karen questioned with a muffled tone. The syrup that surrounded her lips acted as glue to keep her lips together.

"What do you mean? I said nothing!" Ginny said. 

"I fear that you have been less forthright and obfuscated veracity." Karen said, with a smart-like tone. She smiled.

Ginny looked at her friend. "Oh, be quiet. Let's go to potions, we're already running late!"

"The late class bell hasn't even rung." As soon as Karen finished talking, the class bells rang.

~~~

**A/N**: translations:(what Ginny said to Draco) You're getting annoying. (What Karen said to Ginny) You're lying! 

Hope you guys liked this chapter! Anyways, I was very happy with my reviews and the opinions. =) So here are my list of thanks!

Sognare: =)

Bluecocoagir: umm…thank you… but this fic isn't listed under artemis fowl… oh well thanks for your comment!

Potts: =)

Sarie roo: =)

Tears of fate: I UPDATED mwaahhaha

Monkey: =) I'll try to work on the chapter sometime...maybe around now. =D

**6** reviews! =D wo0t! well please **review**! But **no flames please**


	3. librarian assistant

A/N :: yes, i changed my penname again... (previously "xlemonaid")  
  
recap :: Draco added extra butter to Ginny's pancakes. Ginny completed mission one, while Draco failed.  
  
chapter three :: librarian assistant  
  
---  
  
"Ginny, WAIT!!" Karen yelled. She pushed the Transfiguration classroom door into one of her best friends.   
  
Ginny evilly glared at Karen, making her face turn into a bright red. Ginny tried her best to smile. "Ow..." She said in a trying-to-be-nice-after-you've-done-something-terribly-wrong tone.  
  
Karen smiled. A very awkward silence grew between both of them.  
  
Madame Pince, librarian of the Hogwarts library, stood on top of her stool. "Is any student willing to watch the Library while I take care of business someplace else?"   
  
As if it were on command, the students in the library began writing.  
  
Madame Pince sighed. "The student who comes to my desk will be the new Library Assistant." Madame Pince's ex-Library Assistant, Neville Longbottom, toppled over the bookcases after clumsily running the book cart into one of the statues. Obviously, he got fired and no student applied as Library Assistant because of rumors of how Neville was punished.  
  
"WHY the library? The best place to study is in your dormitory, because there are no distractions." Pansy said, tugging Draco away from the door.  
  
"Pfft. Yeah, right. Every second you knock on my door. Even Crabbe knows it. Usually, Crabbe doesn't know anything." Draco said in an annoyed tone. He pulled the Library doors.  
  
"You two!" Madame Pince pointed to Draco and Pansy. Pansy stopped tugging on Draco and ran as far as her little doggy legs could carry her.  
  
"Uh... hi?" Draco knew something bad was about to happen.  
  
"Well, I'll just... go to the library." Ginny said. Her skin returned to the normal pale-peach color.   
  
"WHAT? No, you can't! You have to go to the dungeons with me!" Karen said.   
  
"The dungeons? We were just there for potions a couple hours ago!" Ginny said, still heading towards the Library.  
  
Karen pulled Ginny to the ground. "I'm talking about the Slytherin Dungeons." Karen looked at her friend who lied idly on the ground. "Why aren't you moving? You know, this is a very important step to get Draco!"  
  
"Unfortunately, I'm being held down by many pounds of homework, school books, and knowledge that should be spent in the library studying." Ginny replied. "You're not even allowed in the dungeons. How are you supposed to get in there?"  
  
"By a friend..."  
  
"Slytherin befriending a Gryffindor?"  
  
"Fine! I paid someone."  
  
Ginny didn't believe her. She started heading towards the library.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"SHUT UP! Just because I'm King of the Library, it doesn't mean you can talk, talk, talk." Draco yelled, annoyed.  
  
"King of the Library? Chea...whatever." Ginny said as she entered the Library. She sat next to Cho Chang's younger sister, Tao Chang, who's in Ginny's year.  
  
Tao looked at Ginny. "Karen told me to give you this during Transfiguration, but...being the good girl I am, I didn't pass it to you during class."  
  
Ginny gave Tao the "yeah right" look. She took the note and glanced at it. "Wow, makes a good bookmark."  
  
"Was it an 'I love Draco' note?" Tao questioned, looking at the folded note/book mark.  
  
Ginny nodded and shoved the book mark into one of the books.  
  
"Well, here comes her Prince Charming now." Tao said.  
  
"You guys are louder than a quacking duck!" Draco said angrily.   
  
Ginny stared at Draco's Librarian Assistant apron. "Can you check these books out for me?" She shoved the books into Draco's stomach.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Draco replied, walking over to his desk. He typed Ginny's name, opened the first book, and scanned the barcode with his wand. He took the second book and opened it up. On top of the barcode was a small note-turned-bookmark with his name in hearts. He unfolded the note and began to read:  
  
Draco, Draco, Draco!! Oh, HOW I LOVE thee...  
  
You are one of my obsessions  
  
Not one of my possessions  
  
etc. etc. etc......  
  
I love drake  
  
I love Draco more  
  
I love Draco even more  
  
I love Draco even even more  
  
I love Draco more than YOUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Guess what?  
  
I love Dracooooooooo  
  
Draco sighed. "It's probably a note from her obsessed friend." He continued reading.  
  
Ginny loves Draco...  
  
He folded the note and shoved it into his apron pocket. "Here you go... I never knew you felt that way..."  
  
Ginny stared at him. "Uh... whatever Draco. I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh... you want to keep it a secret from your friends... I understand...I'd keep it a secret from my friends as well." Draco left and winked at Ginny.  
  
"What got shoved up his ass?" Tao asked.  
  
"I don't know... but it must be pretty big." Ginny replied.  
  
"Draco, have you seen Ginny Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
Draco crumpled up the note. "Yes, she's studying with her friend."   
  
"Well, I can't disturb her while she's studying...can you deliver a message to her?" She handed him a scroll with Ginny's name inscribed in gold ink.   
  
"GINNY WEASLEY, PICK UP YOUR FREAKIN' NOTE." Draco yelled. A student yelled "Shut up, jerk bag."  
  
"Malfoy, walk over there and give it to her." Professor McGonagall half-yelled.  
  
Ginny walked to the desk. "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"I want you—" Draco stopped.  
  
Karen ran into the library, screaming. "Ginny, they're making me stay in the suspension room!"  
  
"Karen Juniper, return to the Suspension room immediately." The Suspension room is a room where a suspended student stays in. There are no windows in the room, an invisible door (so students can't escape), and some bedroom essentials. Basically, it looked like a domitory without extra beds, windows, and all the other things considered as "fun".   
  
Karen sighed. "Read the noteeeeee.... PLEASEEEE...."  
  
Draco unraveled the note.  
  
"Not you, stupid, me. She's asking me to read the note." Ginny pulled the note from Draco.  
  
I got his underwear! I also got his toothbrush, one of his ties, a pillow, his "diary"...   
  
Basically I can start a small store with all the STUFF I have... I even got his ADRESS! Oh, I got   
  
suspended (because Snape walked in and thought I was doing something very naughty with   
  
Draco... (I was holding his underwear at the time...)) sooo I carried all the stuff in an invisibility   
  
cloak. YEP... Draco might get suspended too... mwahahh I guess I just totally ruined your Operation   
  
DRACO [Draco Really Annoys Caren and Olivia] (is that what it is... I don't really know... but you   
  
spelled my name wrong... and my little sister's name right...) WHATEVER... that's all I stuffed the   
  
"stuff" under your bed. Be happy. Be proud. Be AGRESSIVE.  
  
Karen  
  
Draco looked at Ginny. "SHE STOLE WHAT? You better give me back all that stuff, Weasley."   
  
Ginny looked at Draco. "No, Malfoy... I have GREAT plans with all that stuff..."  
  
"Tonight...another person will be on your bed." Draco said, threateningly. "You'll be on the top and that person will be on the bottom."  
  
A few students looked at him and moved to different tables.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?! Malfoy, keep your perverted mind away from me!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"I'm going to get the stuff under your bed, stupid, while you're sleeping on your bed, stupid." Draco said angrily, blushing slightly.  
  
"And you'll get suspended if you do that." McGonagall said.  
  
"Oh, really..." Draco said, his eyebrows rising.  
  
---  
  
A/N: Sorry if there are mistakes... I'm too lazy to check for any. Anyways, I'M BACK! Woot! Well, I'm on spring break... and it's been a while since I've updated sooo please forgive the oddness, out of plot-ness, etc. etc. Well, time for some Thank Yous.  
  
Sognare: THANK YOUUUUUUU! =]  
  
Tears of Fate: GS GS GS!!  
  
Cheezing Monkey: =]  
  
Swimfan: =]  
  
Crimsonmyst: LOOK, I UPDATED!  
  
laura*love: [secret message: UPDATE DARN SIT] wtf... is that supposed to mean... whatever...  
  
that's all for today, I'll try to update next week... OKAY? review NOW, no flames please... =] 


	4. don't be so literal

**RECAP** [Draco is the new librarian assistant. Karen is suspended because she stole Draco's "stuff" (NOT THAT PERVERTS!) The chapter ended with Draco coming up with a plan to get his possessions back... but instead came up with an idea that made Ginny think he's the biggest pervert of Hogwarts...]  
  
**CHAPTER** [four:: don't be so literal!]  
  
**A/N** [OH NO! I UPDATED! finally!! i finally updated! yes... summer is coming... and this time i'll try to update this story more! maybe even secret santas... =] continued below...

* * *

"And you'll get suspended if you do that." McGonagall said.  
  
"Oh, _really_..." Draco said, his eyebrows rising.  
  
Ginny's face cringed at the sight of Draco sneaking to her bed. She shooke her head.   
  
Madame Pince returned to the room. "At least do your duty of being quiet. Students complained of the Librarian Assistant disrupting their focus on their schoolwork. I know you can do a better job..."  
  
"I'm a Slytherin... I'm not meant to behave properly." Draco replied, untying his apron. He had a very hard time trying to untie the knot behind his back due to his inability of being flexible in the arm. (but his arms are not stiff/super stiff!)  
  
"Well, still. You should forget that you are a Slytherin and act like a true Librarian Assistant instead of harassing a student with your perversed thoughts. I heard that comment of you trying to sneak to her bed at night. It doesn't sound very pleasant for a LA to say. You've been a very great friend to the Library. There were the very rough times... and the very good times. The Library really appreciates that. Sadly, the memories have to come to an end. You're FIRED!" Madame Pince yelled. "Out! Out! Silly pervert! I knew you wouldn't do the job! Out!"  
  
Draco ran out of the library with the apron still on. "She didn't even pay me well!" He muttered to himself. "How can Ginny's little friend be very obsessive with a Slytherin man?..."  
  
Ginny, who was still in the Library, rolled Karen's note. As she was about to leave, the librarian called her name.  
  
"I know... you'll have problems at night, but... will you be our Librarian Assistant?" Madame Pince asked.  
  
"Uh... Sorry, but.. I... got other things to do." Ginny said politely.   
  
Madame Pince nodded.   
  
**OPERATION DRACO TWO -- FAILED**  
  
**OPERATION GINNY TWO -- COMPLETED** (with success!)  
  
Ginny knocked on the Suspension room wall that separated Karen from the "fun" side of Hogwarts. "Thanks to you, your little _Dracie_ will haunt my bed at night. Also, you got the whole DRACO acronym wrong. It stands for—"  
  
Karen screamed. "Help! My friend wants to rape me at night! HELP ME!" She pounded on the wall.   
  
Ginny ran away as fast as she could. Instead of running fast, she bumped into Malfoy, fell, and embarassed herself in front of _Mr. Perv_.  
  
"A bit clumsy, little one? I've always known that the Weasleys were not only poor in riches, but poor in EYESIGHT." Draco said laughing a little.  
  
"A bit lost, Mr. Perv? Last time I checked... the stairs to the dungeons are four flights of stairs below, not above. Where exactly are you heading?" Ginny said.  
  
"I thought you didn't have a watch?"  
  
Ginny stood up. "Some things aren't very literal... you'd notice if you paid more attention."  
  
"I thought you couldn't afford to pay 'Moore Attension.'" Draco remained on the floor.   
  
"That's it Draco! If you want your stuff back, I'll go get them. It's not like I'm going to hug your pillow, brush with your toothbrush, wear your underwear... I'd rather choke by your tie around my neck!" She rushed to her dormitory and carried the bag of items that laid on top of her bed. (although it was wrapped in an invisibility cloak, Draco's tie was tied to close the sack.) She dragged the items to Draco, who waited very impatiently for her outside of the Fat Lady portrait. "Draco... there's something... I need to get off my chest...—DON'T MAKE A COMMENT ON HOW FLAT I AM! I've already had enough perverted comments from you already!"  
  
"I wasn't going to... I was going to say that there isn't anything on your chest..." Draco said timidly.  
  
Ginny's face turned red. "Stop acting like a dumb person! The only reason why I want to do this whole operation DRACO thing... is because my little obsessed friend Karen wants to change you so she can secretly date you... _IF_ you fall in love with me... and change. But.. since i've become too lazy... I don't want to continue this _stupid_ little DRACO thing... because... because... it's impossible. A Weasley can never love a Malfoy. A weasel can never befriend a dragon for it will eat it as prey. How can you love someone for who they are if you changed their personality to fit your liking? Basically, after all this... forgive her for stealing your stuff and love her. She's the only one who can truly love you for who you are...."  
  
"Well, thanks for telling me that you're giving up... but I don't have any _interest_ whatsoever on any of you Gryfindors... and I don't even know why I'm talking to you. I only have eyes for Pansy..."  
  
"Stop lying Draco..." She turned to the Fat Lady.   
  
"One more thing... what does DRACO stand for?" He finally asked, before he turned away.  
  
"Don't rake a chicken and [an] olive." Ginny said.  
  
"WHAT THE—?" As soon as Draco looked at the Fat Lady portrait, Ginny was gone.  
  
"The meaning isn't as literal as you think it is..." The Fat Lady replied.   
  
Ginny watched Draco walk down the stairs from the small opening left by the frame. "You'll never understand now... will you...?"

* * *

...i was going to make this the last chapter... due to my lack of interest of writing this story... but i figured... who caressssss... so here you go. fourth chapter! also this is supposed to be a surprise for my cousin who's been bugging me to update. so here's to you LAURA! oh... also there's a story out there with the same title... the main concept of the story is for harry to change draco (or so i think from skimming the first chapter) so don't confuse it with this story!! =] ok... time for thank yous!]  
  
[review thank yous :: total 6]  
  
**LAURence** : no you're not... draco dracos a lot.. you should go out more... =] J/K secret message [GTI DRACO DRACOED AW CAO] (now really... what kind of message is that??)  
  
**swimfan** : hey... you look very familliar! you read my "melting ice" story? you did? GOOD JOB!  
  
**spotted kitten** : THANKS =]   
  
**tHiNk HaRd ReTarD** : thank you... =]  
  
**Crimsonmyst aka Sarie roo** : =]  
  
**LauraLove** : wow... that secret message isn't very secret if you ask me...   
  
**A/N2:** [sorry if it was a bit short... and weird...?] 


	5. wands, schools, &other breakable things

1**MELTING ICE CHAPTER 5 - WANDS, SCHOOLS, AND OTHER BREAKABLE THINGS**

**A/N**: all right, i'm back. hahah. i'd make up a story on why i haven't been here, but that tale will never be heard. ;D i'll be doing this randomly because there will be times where i have to have the chapter short or something. ;D

**DISCLAIMER**: i'm very sure that you know that i am NOT jk rowling, creator of the wonderful series called harry potter. i am just a fan writing a little fan fiction, living in a fandom universe. all is well, all is well. ;D

* * *

It's been weeks since Ginny gave up on trying to change Draco and Karen had noticed.

"You barely tried." Karen paused. "Rawr." She bared her teeth and stormed off angrily. "I'll be off raping."

"Psh. You can't even make out with your own pillow." Ginny muttered and set herself off to find a new sidekick. She started heading off to the Gryfindor common room to see if she can find any lonely student willing to prance around the school with, but it was impossible since many of the lonely ones stayed inside the common room. And in Ginny's mind, the lonely ones were the lonely boys that didn't enjoy large amounts of prancing around the school.

There was one point where she pranced around with a boy – Harry Potter – but she realised it was a dream and he didn't enjoy prancing. "I am the unrequited love." Dream!Harry whispered in here ear and ran away to join his friends.

"Ouch Weasley. That really hurt... Ginny Weasley." Draco sputtered. He rubbed his foot in the air and returned it back to the step.

"That's why people don't sit in the middle of the stairway, Draco Malfoy. Besides, what the hell do you think you're doing here near the Gryfindor common room?" Ginny said as if she were going to bite his head off.

Draco ignored the question. "Where's that little friend of yours? Karen? She made you look like a lesbian."

Ginny pulled out her wand.

"She did... and then she seemed as if she were _bi_ when I found out she liked me. You _better_ swear to me that you're not turning lesbian; I haven't seen you with a boy for weeks. But I _think_ that's g–" Draco, too, began to pull out his wand. He placed it back when he decided things were too inappropriate.

"I heard you've been groping Blaise in potions. Ron told me all about it, Molest-me-Malfoy."

"I would, but you are too red for my taste."

Ginny stomped on the ground. The stomping startled both Draco and the stairs which have begun to move towards a different platform. Ginny safely moved to the platform near the the Fat Lady portrait. She listened to him scream as the stairs were nearing to the next platform. If she doesn't stop it, his hand would be crushed!

"Ginny freakin' Weasley... you get me out of here!" He yelled. "Wait until my father hears about this!"

She tried as hard as she could to stifle her laugh... to stifle everything that she wanted to yell at him for. She tried to stifle the hate that tempted her to leave him be, to leave him and crush his hand... to leave him and let him fall to the hard floor the next time the stairs move. But words rang in her head... the words that had came out of Draco's mouth. Simple, yet not quite understandable, they began to haunt her. _But I think that's g–_ What was the last word? Great? Gruesome?

"What were you going to tell me?" Ginny yelled back at him.

"Oh, great. You stupid girl! Try any spell! Try _petrificus totalus_ if you have to!" He shouted while trying to pull himself up on the staircase.

Ginny jumped on the stair and ran as quickly as she could to the edge. She helped Draco up, but as he was about to step on the stairs, the ballisters aligned and he fell to the floor.

"Oh, shoot." She muttered under her breath. Immediately, she thought of a detour to the common room and ran as fast as she could to get there, in hopes that Draco wouldn't find her. Instead, she ended up running into a Ravenclaw prefect with dark red hair and brown streaks. The amber eyes of the girl turned into a small glare. The prefect badge began to haunt Ginny.

"I'm afraid I have to take five points from Gryfindor for careless running about in school. I'm beginning to think you've done something wrong." The girl said.

"Damn." Ginny said as she helped herself up. _Well it's just five points; Hermione could easily earn them back in Ancient Runes_, She thought.

"I am Jos Clearwater of Ravenclaw, Fifth year. I suppose you're the sister of Ron, right? He's such a _bad_ prefect; he tries to sneak in the prefect's bath when Hermione's in there. He says he'd 'like to have a word with her.' Filthy, filthy mind."

"He fancies her." Ginny said quickly. "He REALLY fancies her. He's just too thick to realise that she fancies him too."

"Well, what were you running from anyway?" Jos inquired, beginning to sit down.

"Draco Malfoy... He– well... I did something wrong."

"Oh, what did you do?"

"He was hanging from the edge of the stairs. I helped him and all that... and he ended up falling. All the way down. I just hope he doesn't break a bone. I know I shouldn't have stomped on the staircase."

"Stomping makes it move. It's sort of the emergency command. Draco should've known that. Such an idiot prefect." Jos sighed. "Well, he's going to be safe, falling from high heights doesn't really do anything. Madame Pomfrey can fix him up in no time! ... He'll just look very distorted. What else happened?"

There, Ginny sat and explained everything else that went on. Moments later, they began sharing their life stories and Ron, who Jos slightly fancied.

"Well, nice talking to you Ginny. I haven't had a good talk with a friend in years. I always had this one friend who'd talk nonstop about Harry Potter." Jos said.

Ginny began turning pink.

"Well, she would talk nonstop about boys. I mean honestly-- I should stop myself from rambling on. Like now, I'm supposed to be walking around in the halls."

"I had a friend like that. Emphasis on had. She was one of my close friends too, but she ran off because I gave up on silly Draco Malfoy."

"You liked him?" A disgusted look began to show on Jos' face.

"HELL no. I should move along too; he might find me here." Ginny said. "I should be practicing my charms. Let's see... where's my wand..." Ginny felt around for her wand.

_Feeling up yourself again, Weasley?_ She heard in her head. _You left it on the stairs while trying to save me. But remember... I fell. You just left me there... bleeding and such._ His voice started to slither off to the back of her mind, but somehow it led her back to the stairs without saying goodbye to Jos. She did manage to sort of wave at her, but it was a sort of wave that was hidden beneath her robes.

And then her wand stared at her, as if it were to Bat Bogey Hex her for leaving Malfoy on the floor. She picked up the wand and looked down on the floor; he wasn't there. But from the seventh floor, she could see a small spot of dark red being siphoned by a wizard. Next to the wizard laid a wand, broken in two.

She walked silently to the dormitories, about ready to take a nap.

But something had hit her head.

"That's for... kicking me... in the shins."

"What in the beard of Merlin are you going on about?" Ginny opened her eyes and turned to face the door.

"You are so mean to me... bashing me with a book, batting me with a broom stick. To think I followed you ALL THESE YEARS." Karen's brown-eyes started to water.

"Oh Merlin, Karen. Pure bloody Merlin." Ginny closed her eyes again.

"You suck. Just go to bed." Karen slammed the door behind her.

Ginny shot straight up. "GO TO BED? You're telling me to GO TO BED? Where in the name of Merlin do you think I am?Merlin, Merlin, Merlin."

"You're not supposed to say his name three times." Karen said, with fear rising in her voice.

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin." Ginny repeated with a mockish tone.

Suddenly a scream from the Common Room could be heard. A transparent hand came out of the door and pulled itself in.

"Weasley. Ginny Weasley." The ghost flew into Ginny.

Ginny squirmed and walked very soldierlike towards Karen.

"Ginny's posessed! Ginny's posessed!" She screamed and ran into the door. It obviously knocked her out.

"For a very imprudent child, you friend can be slightly smart." The ghost said with an eerie voice. It flew out of Ginny's body.

"Wh-wh-who are y-y-you?" Ginny stuttered. She backed slowly towards the headboard.

"Well if you said a certain name three times and forsomereason but nearlycoincidentallyaghostshowsuptohauntyou, wouldn't you think it's Merlin?" Karen said through her teeth.

The ghost pulled Ginny's hand and took her to the year 2005. "This is what'll become of Hogwarts if they are separated. Broken... torn apart. It's very dark and mysterious how being ununited can do anything, especially destroy." The ghost pulled away a sort of veil and showed Ginny a Hogwarts that was blackened from the smoke burning outside.

"Overdramatisation, Sir Merlin."

"And so it may be, but do look now that it takes one person to start something grand. Bring in many concepts, such as rolemodeling et cetera, et cetera... and others will follow."

The blackened Hogwarts began to disappear. In its place appeared a much untainted Hogwarts and a little girl with light pink hair running about.

Ginny returned to the common room and stared at Karen who was sitting on her trunk.

"Hullo." Karen said in an innocent tone.

"Dammit Karen, I'll try it again." Ginny began to stare at a dark corner. The darkness is still small, but if she would wait later the entire room will be filled with that very same darkness.

* * *

**A/N 2**: well since this IS the second author's note, i wanted to do a bit of babbling before moving on to writing the next chapter. yeah, unity. someonewassortoflisteningtoaunitytypesong. (union by black eyed peas.) great song. ;D i hope reading this chapter wasn't time wasting. if it was, don't tell me; i don't like being hurt. ;D anyways, i will TRY to do my best on being a good updater, and author. hahah. love you sexy people. oh, if you people want, rec. this fic to a friend of yours. i feel that i need some reviews. ;D

**Lauralove **: and i updated a year later! wooohoooo. it's not over. ;D

**spotted kitten** : thanksssss. ;D

**swimfan** : ;D

**spottedkitten** : hopefully, my doubling of chapters cheers you up. its fun writing longer chapters cos i can babble longer. ;D


End file.
